


My Little Hero

by farbsturz



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stage Play, capeless!au, damian visiting a normal school and being part of the theater group, dick being an amazing and loving father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbsturz/pseuds/farbsturz
Summary: “Excuse me.” Dick said with a charming smile as he made his way through the row to get to his assigned seat. It had surprised him that when he had mentioned his last name, he had been informed that Damian had actually reserved a single seat for a member of the Wayne family. At that time Dick had masked his pain fairly well but it had hurt him to think about his brother secretly hoping that against all odds Bruce would appear to his play. No matter how tough Damian usually acted, in the end he was still a child looking for approval.





	My Little Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a capeless AU in which no superheroes/villains exist. Damian goes to a normal school and Dick is a good big brother.

He hadn’t planned to take a day off and judging by his co-worker’s voice, she hadn’t been that happy about it either. But Dick couldn’t have gone to work as if he hadn’t known anything. No, he couldn’t even care less about work when it was an important day.

 

Two days ago Dick had accidentally listened in on a short conversation between Alfred and Damian. It hadn’t been like he had wanted to do it, it just so happened to align. The man had leaned against the wall as the two had talked. 

 

_ “I apologize, Master Damian, but Master Bruce won’t make it. His business trip is going to take longer than expected.” _

 

_ A click of a tongue. “I see, Pennyworth. It does not matter anyway. I would not have expected for Father to appear to such a boring performance. It is but a simple play performed by my incompetent class. Nothing special.” _

 

“Excuse me.” Dick said with a charming smile as he made his way through the row to get to his assigned seat. It had surprised him that when he had mentioned his last name, he had been informed that Damian had actually reserved a single seat for a member of the Wayne family. At that time Dick had masked his pain fairly well but it had hurt him to think about his brother secretly hoping that against all odds Bruce would appear to his play. No matter how tough Damian usually acted, in the end he was still a child looking for approval. 

 

The police officer made himself comfortable in the reserved seat and watched as the hall was slowly filled with parents, siblings, and friends, all who had come to watch their loved ones performing. Dick had no idea what the play was about or whether Damian was even playing a big role but as long as it mattered to his little brother, the man would make sure to be there for him. 

 

Half an hour had passed until the lights were finally dimmed and a narrator began to talk about an imaginary world full of superheroes and villains. The curtain was pulled up and revealed several children in costumes, fighting with wooden swords and other items. The voice continued to explain the story, talked about a single human who had managed to make their way into the highest ranks of the heroes without any superpowers. A living legend whose mission it was to save the earth once again from the forces of evil. And as the spotlight fell onto a child climbing onto a ladder disguised as mountain, Dick’s breath hitched.

 

Damian was standing above everyone else, hands proudly placed on his hips as a yellow cape lightly moved in the breeze of the ‘fights’ below. Green paint had been used to create a mask and his outfit was a mix of red and green. The confidence his brother radiated was felt by the whole hall and Dick immediately knew that Damian was living up to the role of the protagonist and hero. 

 

His hand automatically moved to his chest and the man felt a wave of pride and affection threatening to burst as he watched his little bat performing. Damian’s voice was as strong as his appearance, only strengthened by his body language and every side character got lost in his shadow as he outplayed each and every one. Dick was mesmerized by his brother’s acting skills and couldn’t help but lean over towards the woman sitting next to him. 

 

“That boy there? The protagonist? That’s my brother.”

 

His smile only grew with each second and Dick pulled his phone out to record the play as best as he could. Jason and Tim would be forced to watch it later on, whether they wanted to or not. Damian had been meant for that role and it was an honor to watch him acting. 

 

Roughly at the middle of the play, the stage had turned dark as a single spotlight lingered on Damian and the ‘corpse’ of his comrade cradled in his arms. The way the boy’s voice wavered, so full with emotions and sorrow - it almost felt real. And as green eyes were finally lifted to look directly into the audience, there was a moment where their gazes met. The widening didn’t go unnoticed and Dick smiled reassuringly as Damian quickly shook it off to continue his performance.

 

As the play came to an end, the actors grouped up to welcome the cheers and applause of the audience. It was Dick who jumped up from his seat first to whistle loudly, a huge grin on his face as his eyes met Damian’s once again. Other parents stood up as well and the man watched as the children bowed down a few times. Minutes passed and the hall was slowly emptied, family members rushing outside to greet their children and compliment them on their work. 

 

Dick took his time and sauntered around in the hall, didn’t want to compete with others to be the first one outside. Instead he simply leaned against the stage and smiled to himself as he went through the photos he had taken. 

 

He was torn out of his thoughts as a way too close voice clicked its tongue and looking to his side, Dick saw his little brother standing in his normal clothes next to him. Damian seemed to try his best to look indifferent but he couldn’t fool the older Wayne. Dick had seen the small hint of a smile. 

 

“Richard, I must say I am quite surprised to see you here. I cannot remember informing you abo-”

 

The man was already on his knees and pulled Damian into a tight hug, efficiently stopping him from continuing his sentence. Arms were gently wrapped around his brother’s neck and Dick pulled him close, a hand running through short black hair. 

 

“You were incredible up there, Dami. I didn’t know you were this great in acting… I’m proud, Damian. So so proud.”

 

He heard his brother’s breath hitching before short arms hesitantly returned the embrace. It only caused Dick to pull him even closer, refusing to let him go. His chest was filled with pride and the older one would make sure to shower Damian in his affection.

 

“Come on, Damian. How about we make a stop at the arcade before going home?”

 

The boy nodded slightly and with a smile Dick leaned back far enough to look at his little brother. There was still some paint on the other’s face and he carefully wiped it away before standing up. 

 

“Let’s go. Just know I won’t go easy on you this time. I’m the true cheese viking.”

 

It only earned him an amused click of a tongue. 

 

“You wish, Richard.”

 

And as they made their way through the school building towards the parking lot, Dick couldn’t help but glance down at his little brother in pride. 

 

_ My little hero.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
